Professionalism
by Who Nose
Summary: Annabeth and Percy meet one night at the club, and have great sex. But when they meet again, months later, at work, are they going to be able to ignore the chemistry?
1. Chapter 1

**The story is mine, the characters are not, and English is my second language, so if you see terrible grammar mistakes, please review, don't hate ^^ There is smut in this, just F.Y.I. Enjoy!**

The music was so very, very loud that Annabeth thought her head was actually going to explode. She didn't want to be here. She never went to this kind of place. It was too loud, there was not enough light, she felt danger everywhere. She could be surrounded by monsters without even knowing. The smell of sweat, alcohol and cigarette made her want to throw up. Okay, she kinda promised Piper she wouldn't leave early. But she couldn't stand it, she had to run away, go curl up in her bed, watch some Netflix. She was on her way to get her coat when a weird guy jumped in front of her, sweaty and smiling.

"Hello there! I, uh… I saw you earlier, and you seemed very uncomfortable, and I don't like when a beautiful girl has such a frown on her face! Want a drink?"

And he winked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She hated flirters. They always talked to her like they talked to babies. Or to a dumb girl. Which she wasn't.

"Oh yeah? You don't like frowns? Well I'm so sorry I ruined your night with my sad faces, darling, but I'm not in the mood for your childish flirting games." She snapped.

She was pretty proud of herself. The guy had to leave now. She knew that whenever a girl didn't respond by either ignoring them or batting their eyelashes at them, boys were lost. Well, except this one apparently. Because Annabeth didn't stay proud very long.

The guy was looking at her with a very big smile.

"Sorry, I'm lame with pick-up lines. I find you very pretty, frown or not. I just wanted to buy you a drink, if that's okay with you?"

He truly had a sorry face on. Plus, even though the lighting was terrible, Annabeth could see that he was very, very handsome. Black messy hair, unnatural green eyes, tall and muscular, yes please. So she simply nodded. She was fiery and everything, but she still was human. She followed her guts, and therefore she followed him to the bar. She ordered a beer and they talked a little. But the music was so loud they had to speak very close to each other, and a very nice tension started to build. Annabeth noticed, and let it build. After all, why not have a little bit of fun?

Percy slammed the door behind them. Honestly, he didn't remember how it began, but who cares when her soft hands were grabbing and caressing every inch of his body, driving him crazy. He opened his eyes and saw she was as lost in the moment as he was. He pushed her into the wall, not wanting to wait to get to the bed. He wanted to hear every sound she could make, right here, right now. Her kisses were like fire. Her hands were in his hair, her legs spread to get him between them. She was a fantasy. He began going down, nipping at her neck long enough to get here red and sensitive. He tugged at her shirt, and she got the message, taking it off as quick as she could.

"Someone is getting greedy" he grinned.

"Shut up, Jackson."

Her voice was low and husky, and her words nearly made him come right on the spot. He focused on her gorgeous breasts, kissing them, carefully avoiding her nipple, teasing her until she was pulling his hair and crying out. She was so responsive, it drove him insane. He gave her what she wanted and worshipped both her nipples until he couldn't tease anymore. He dropped to his knees, spreading her legs a little bit and ripping her panties off. He glanced at her, seeking permission. He met her eyes, blown with lust, and knew that he was authorized. He kissed and bit her inner thighs, drawing patterns, getting closer and closer to her pussy. He licked once, feeling how wet she already was. The sound she made convinced him to hurry up and make her come. He thrusted his tongue as deep he could, savoring her juices dripping on his chin. His thumb found her clit and he didn't tease this time. He stroked and licked her and thrust in her as fast as he could, never getting enough of her moans and screams. He felt as her orgasm began. One of his arm preventing her from falling, he felt her pussy tightening, her legs shaking, and she came, trembling, her mouth open in a soundless cry. Again, he had to take deep breaths not to come too soon. He stayed there until she was the one pushing him away, grabbing his hair to make him stand up. She made him take off his shirt, pants and everything and pushed him towards his room, and sat on his lap, never breaking the kiss.

Annabeth had come really hard, and yet she was not satisfied. She climbed on Percy's lap, grinding herself against his cock. Oh Gods, he was big. Her eyes flutter with anticipation. Before she did something stupid, she broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Please, tell me you have a condom." The lust made her voice heavier than normal, she barely recognized herself. To her relief he smiled and nodded. He got up and went rummaging through some drawer. She took the occasion to take her bra off and lie one the bed in the sluttiest position she could come up with. Judging by the look he gave her, devouring her with these incredibly green eyes, she nailed it. He covered her with his body, hands roaming everywhere. She grabbed his ass and pushed him to her, feeling the tip of his cock against her. She was going insane with all the teasing.

"Come on, Jackson, fuck me already!"

"Oh gods, you're so hot" he whispered, biting her ear.

He pushed in her in one, strong, smooth thrust, and she all but screamed. He was big indeed, hitting all the right spots like he already knew her. He didn't tease, setting a fast and hard pace that she was more than grateful for. He grabbed her wrists and kept them above her head, stopping any movement. She wrapped her thighs, pushing him deeper, and she just took everything he gave her, as hard and brutal as he wanted, letting her orgasm build. She was soon screaming his name, begging him, crying out, until her screams stopped making sense, just raw pleasure falling from her lips. He let her hands go and they exploded together, clawing at each other, biting shoulders and lips, kissing hard.

Afterwards they were just lying on the bed, limbs tangled, catching their breaths the best they could, and both smiling like idiots.

Percy pouted when she got up to search for her clothes. He knew how one-night stands felt, and they never felt like what he and Annabeth just did. They had a connection, he was certain of it. But she just brushed his arguments away with an adorable smile.

"Now, now, Jackson, don't get too excited. I know you're gonna miss me, but I don't think that means we are soulmates." She laughed.

"But, come on, Annabeth, don't tell me you ever felt anything like that before! We are made for each other!" He quickly got up. In the pale morning light, she could really look at him, and she did. And he was hot as hell. She was mentally drooling. She would have fucked him right there, but she had to leave. She had classes.

"Like what you see?", he smiled. Damn, he was an arrogant little piece of shit.

She rolled her eyes and kept looking for her tank top. She finally found it, hanging on a lamp in the entrance. She grabbed her purse, smiled, kissed Percy one last time and left quickly, knowing if she listened to him she would never leave this apartment ever again. As soon as she got in the street, she missed him. Maybe he was right, maybe they should give it a try. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She didn't do "dating". She was a busy woman. She had classes, and work, and she nearly survived. She couldn't allow herself a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth was very anxious. She worked hard, really hard, to get the job of her dreams. She was going to be an architect. A real one! For an abandoned demi-goddess with ADHD, she was quite proud of herself. But today was her first day, and she couldn't screw up. And all her hopes of being perfect were crushed as soon as she entered the room and her eyes crossed some very, very green ones.

"Oh Gods, I beg of you…" she muttered.

"Annabeth?! Hey! Remember me? Percy! We…"

She cut him off before he could yell one more word and destroy her career before it even began. She grabbed his arm and took him outside, where nobody could hear them.

"Jackson, what the actual hell are you doing here? Don't tell me you're an architect, because I won't believe you. Did you follow me or something?" She spoke very fast and very angrily, and for a moment, Percy looked very confused.

"What?... no, of course I didn't _follow_ you, are you crazy? You're cute, Annie, I'll admit it, but not cute enough for me to stalk you!" And he exploded in laughter. Was he making fun of her?

"Okay, so, if you didn't follow me, then what are you doing here, for gods' sake!"

"Easy there, Blondie!" Her grey eyes threw literal lightnings at him, and he made himself the promise of always calling her that way. "Listen, this architecture firm is in charge of the new swimming pool, to replace the dirty and old current one. And I happen to be the director of this pool. Therefore, honey, you better get used to me, because not only am I going to be around a lot for the next few months, but I am going to be your client, and you'll have to be _very_ polite."

And with that, he winked and left her there, in front of the main door she was so eager to cross this morning. But now, she wasn't so sure anymore…

Percy was utterly proud of himself. He had the biggest smile on his face when he walked back in the architect's office. The guy in front of him was a fat little man, that loved himself a tiny bit too much for Percy. He despised the guy. That's why the sight of his gorgeous blond soulmate through the glass walls brightened up his day immediately. At least until she yelled at him and accused him of being a _stalker_ … The girl was full of herself! Sure, maybe he had followed her a bit around, sometimes, but it was only because he thought she was the only one he could ever love and make love to. And it wasn't the reason he was here anyway.

"So Mr. Jackson, have you thought about our proposal?" Even his voice was squeaky and annoying.

"Yes, John, I did. And I find it lame. Your plans for this pool are very disappointing. You're thinking too… practical, you know? You're not dreaming, John!"

He got up and took a marker.

"I want a huge pool, where everyone can have fun, whenever they want! And I also want an Olympic one, because how are we going to train the future generations if we don't give them what they need!"

"And what do they need, Mr. Jackson?"

"They need big, John! They need something huge, something to make them want to be better, to be the best! You're thinking too small, John. See you Monday with some new ideas."

The drawing looked like shit, but Percy had made his point. Little John didn't even have the time to open his mouth, Percy was out. He enjoyed that a lot, of course, messing with him, but there was something true in what he said. Pools needed to be fun and encouraging, otherwise, nobody would ever have great swimmers. And that would not happen on his watch.

He looked around the office, trying to spot his Blondie, but there was no trace of her. She was probably running everywhere, as it's her first day…

Annabeth was exhausted. She had run around all day long, bringing stuff to people, and then other stuff to other people, sometimes they even made her do coffee! She didn't know if they were aware that she was an architect, with diplomas, and not just a slave. But, in the end, she was happy. She was going to get there.

As she let herself fall on her couch, a face popped in her mind. Jackson. She had forgotten about him a soon as she had begun the job. But now that she was alone and calm, his eyes went full screen in her head. She smiled, remembering that hot night they shared. She had never found another one-night stand as good as him. And honestly, after six months, she was getting frustrated. But they never exchanged numbers, and she didn't go back to the club. Too busy. And now that he was a client, she could not even think of him that way. She knew it. The question was… Why was she then?

Her phone rang.

 _Hi Blondie! Miss me? ;)_

What the hell? Was it him? How?

 _Who is this? How did you get my number?_

She was more angry than afraid. She knew it was him, but he didn't have the right! They couldn't just flirt like that, it was unfair!

 _I asked nicely to the secretary… Wasn't that hard! Had a nice first day?_

 _Go away, Jackson. We cannot do this, and you know it._

She felt something in her chest when she sent it. She wanted to do this. That was a shame she couldn't. But that was her first job, and she couldn't just fuck it up. Even for great sex and pretty eyes.

 _Awwww you're breaking my heart Blondie! I was just asking how you were, nothing naughty! ;)_

She didn't answer. She couldn't. But somehow, she knew he wasn't going to let her go like that.

Okay, she was playing hard to get. She thought he was some kind of Christian Grey or what? He wouldn't run after her like a little dog! If she didn't want it, fine! But something in her attitude, the way she looked at him today when their paths crossed in front of Little John's office, made him think she wanted it. She just didn't know how it could actually happen. At lunch, he enthusiastically sat at her table, greeting her friends with a huge smile and started eating, without saying anything. She seemed surprised, quite angry, but didn't actually acknowledge him. Only when she got up to leave she stayed a little longer and whispered in his ear:

"I don't know what game you think you're playing, Jackson, but I am not your pawn. You don't move me wherever you want. You're my client. This is not happening."

She said all that with the coldest smile on her face and Percy had to think very hard to remember what other feelings than fear she made him feel.

He sat there for a good ten minutes, thinking about what he could do to get her. She wouldn't quit her job and he couldn't give the pool's project to another firm. That was a dead end. Therefore, he needed to convince her that it was okay to have sex with a client. Or… Or he could make her _believe_ that he was not a client anymore!

Percy got up quickly, nearly spilling his coffee. He had to have a little talk with Little John.

When she arrived this morning, Annabeth was very surprised. All the pool's plans and drawings and maps were missing. It was one of the firm's biggest projects, so why did it disappear? She went to Mr. Meyer's office and knocked.

"Come in" the squeaky voice yelled.

John Meyer was at his desk, reading a file, as if nothing happened.

"Uh, Mr. Meyer, why… Why are the pool's plans gone?" Annabeth asked quietly.

He raised an eyebrow but kept reading.

"Because it's done, Ms. Chase. It's finished, now Mr. Jackson was satisfied with everything and took the project to construction."

Annabeth was lost. Yesterday, he was giving speeches about big and huge and hope and kids and today he was satisfied? Something was wrong.

Annabeth spent her morning investigating on the case, but everyone seemed thrilled with the fact that the project was a success, that's all.

When the lunch break arrived, Annabeth was still as confused as she was when she came in at 7. It was surreal. It looked like a weird dream, but she pinched herself many times and everything was the same, so she deduced that it was, indeed, real.

She decided to attack the case by the root.

 _Jackson. Why has your pool disappeared of our walls?_

She was pissed off and hoped that he didn't do something really, really stupid just to get her.

This was stupid. And Percy loved it. Little John would do anything to keep the project. And he doesn't know that Percy doesn't have the power to change the firm. So, Percy decided to take advantage of it. He convinced Little John to hide everything about the pool, in order to make Annabeth believe that the firm was done with it. That way, he was not a client anymore to her. And his little problem was solved.

His pocket vibrated.

 _Jackson. Why has your pool disappeared of our walls?_

He smiled. His little plan had worked, then.

 _Game on, Blondie. Friday night, 8 pm, I pick you up?_


	3. Chapter 3

Game on? Did he think he was in a TV show? He was pathetic. She didn't answer his last message. Annabeth had very mixed feelings about Percy Jackson. He wasn't her client anymore, so she had no reason not to see him. Plus, she wanted to. The sex with was amazing, and that would help her blow off some steam. She did what any girl would have done in that situation.

"Hello, Pipe? I need your help."

"Name it, Bestie! Tell me everything about the guy that bothers you."

Annabeth chuckled.

"How do you even know that it's about a guy?"

"Come on, Annie. We've known each other for nearly 10 years. You only have problems with remote controls and boys. And I helped with your remote yesterday."

"Okay, shut up and listen."

"Jason! Jason, I have great news!" Percy yelled as he came in the apartment.

His roommate didn't even look up when he answered.

"Oh really Percy? What stupid prank did you pull up today?"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not that. This is a whole new level of trap! Remember the blonde girl that is my soulmate but doesn't know it?"

"Annabeth who screams a lot? Yes, yes I do. I didn't get much sleep that night."

Jason replaced his glasses on his nose, still fake reading his book.

"Well I figured a way to go on a date with her Friday, and she can't say no, because I'm not her client anymore!"

Percy had a huge smile on his face. It was the best plan he ever came up with, and it was going to work. Finally, Jason looked at him. He didn't look convinced.

"Not her client anymore? The pool project just started, how can you not be her client? What have you done?"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you everything…" Percy grinned.

"Okay, Pipe, you're right. I'm going to do it. I love you too. Bye."

Annabeth grabbed her phone.

 _Jackson. Ok for Friday, 8 pm. Better be a good date._

She sighed. She had to find a nice outfit for that.

 **Friday, 8 pm.**

 _Jackson, you're late, and that's not acceptable._

 _Sorry Blondie, I'm almost there! ;)_

The ugliest bike parked in front of her building. She didn't even question how he knew where she lived, because she knew she wouldn't like the answer. Percy took off his helmet and shook his head in a desperate attempt to style his hair. She chuckled.

"Hi Blondie! Hop on! We're going for a ride!"

Even his eyes were happy, and that was cute as hell. She took the helmet he was giving her and sat behind him. Her arms wrapped around his chest, and she could feel he was firm. She smiled. This was going to be a good night.

They rode, wind in the hair and this irrational feeling of invincibility you only get when you're on a bike, until they arrived in front of a little Italian restaurant. Percy held the door for her and Annabeth widened when she discovered the most beautiful, authentic restaurant she'd ever seen. A beautiful lady, with long, curly black hair and an amazing smile came to greet them.

"Hi, Mom! A table for two, please?"

Percy went and kiss the lady on the cheek while Annabeth became redder and redder. Mom? She was going the Mom on the first date? Oh Gods, she was not ready.

"Hello, Annabeth, right? Very nice to meet you! Percy talked a lot about you! I'm Sally Jackson, but please, just call me Sally!"

That lady was amazing, so warm and nice, a true mom. Annabeth's heart sank, but she shook Sally's hand anyway and followed Percy to a nice a little table, a bit distant from the rest, with big white candles on it. It was truly romantic, and she was quite surprised, because Percy didn't look like the romantic type of boy, but more like the goofy, fake bad boy kind. But she was completely okay with it though.

The food was amazing, and they spoke of everything. Annabeth opened to Percy like she would to her best friend, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was the eyes, or the smile. Or the hair? Or all of it… She also discovered that Percy was a lot smarter than he let others think. And she was pleased. When they decided to leave, they were the last ones in the restaurant. Percy payed for both of them, even though she wanted to pay her part.

"Blondie, I know you're a feminist and all, but don't worry, Mom makes pay a lot less than regular."

He winked. And she lost it at that exact moment.

The ride home was as perfect as the dinner. Annabeth's arms around his waist, her head in his back, the lights of the city, shining like stars in the night, the empty road… Percy was in heaven. They arrived at her place, and they looked at each other shyly. It was a whole other situation than last time. This time, it wasn't just about sex or relief. There was something more, little, but still something. In the end, it was Percy who initiated the kiss. His patience had limits.

They took hours to get to her apartment, because they just wouldn't stop kissing. Opening the door was a true challenge, but once they were inside, they just took their time. No more rush, she wasn't getting anywhere. The kiss lasted a while. They both wanted to explore. And man, she was good at this. Their mouths danced together, tongue playing, teeth biting lips, the best choreography ever created. Percy broke the kiss, out of breath, and took the opportunity to take off his shirt and her dress. As soon as he has access he started to kiss her neck until her skin was red and marked. Then he got to her tits, worshipping them until she was crying out. But he wasn't satisfied with just quiet moaning. He wanted to hear her scream again. He kissed his way to her panties, tugging them, glancing at her the whole time. Her eyes were closed, and she was lost in it. Damn, she was hot as hell. He grinned against her skin, taking her knickers off and teasing her thighs. He made her spread her legs a little more, licked one long lick, but then decided that it wasn't the right position to make her scream his name.

"Room?" he whispered against her neck as he got up.

Oh, Annabeth was one lucky girl. Percy liked to take his time, he wasn't selfish. He threw her on her bed, spread her legs and licked, kissed and thrust his tongue as far and fast as he could, making her cry out and grab her sheets and arch her back. He hit all the right spots, again and again, edging her, teasing. She was lost in bliss. She wanted to come, but she also wanted it to last forever.

"Percy, please…" she whined. She didn't even know what she was asking for.

"Oh come on, Blondie, you can do better than that!" he laughed against her pussy, drawing another moan from her lips.

His tongue fluttered real fast against her clit, making her jump as electricity coursed through her blood.

"Percy Jackson!" she shouted.

He grinned, satisfied. She knew she was supposed to be outraged but she was too lost to care. He sealed his lips against her magic button and sucked. Her orgasm punched through like lightning, her voice creating sounds she didn't she could make. She arched and wiggled the best she could to ride it out, but Percy strong hands were maintaining her in place, and his tongue got her through the aftershocks, until she was twitching, too sensitive for more.

"Okay, Jackson," she sighed, out of breath, "my turn."

She kneeled and pushed him on his back. She attacked at his neck, sucking on the pulse. She licked a pattern, light tongue on his chest, driving him crazy. She saw him sucked air in and smiled. She then got down to the main attraction. She took his boxer briefs off and grabbed his dick, stroking it a bit before opening her mouth and licking the top, just tasting. She then wet her lips and too a long lick from the base to the top, her hands playing with his balls. His grunts and moans were so worth it. It was music to her ears. His hand flew to her hair, big blond curls through his fingers, guiding her where he wanted. She let her mouth open, tongue falling flat, and took him all at once, to the root. She focused to not gag on him, and tears formed at the corner of her eyes, but the sound he made and the look on his face almost made her come a second time. She went wild, sucking, deep throating, blowing, licking the life out of him, until he pulled her hair, not wanting to come too early. Disappointed, she went up to kiss and fuck his mouth instead. He brought up a side of her she never knew existed.

Gods, she was amazing. Percy was in Elysium, there was no other explanation. She sat on his lap, their chest rubbing, sweat spreading, mouths connected at all time. She positioned herself and took his dick, inch by inch, slowly. It was agony not to thrust up in her and she just fuck into her. But her eyelids fluttered, and she let out a broken moan that almost made him come on the spot. She took him all in and everything was perfect. They were connected in everyway possible, fitting perfectly. Made for each other. The movements started slow, controlled, but the pace sped up and soon they were just clawing at each other, moving hard and fast, until they were coming together, her shouts lost in his open mouth, hands caressing everywhere. And then the after bliss. Laying there, tangled, trying to catch a breath. But this time she didn't get up to go away. No, this time she snuggled in his arms, head on his chest, falling peacefully asleep, and Percy never felt happier. He knew it. They were soulmates. He was smiling when he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It became a routine. For months, they dated: restaurants, movies, walks in parks… Everything they could do together, they did. And Annabeth was so happy. She might even be falling in love with the interesting, handsome smart man Percy was. After a month, Percy asked her to be her girlfriend. Of course, she said yes. They were the perfect couple, everyone agreed on that. At her work, the girls were going crazy about Mr. Jackson and Annie, which made her laugh a lot. Also, the sex was great, best sex she's ever had, and she knew she could never go back to regular, vanilla sex. Percy and her couldn't keep their hands off each other. She was always exhausted in the morning when she to wake up for work, and to her great distress, everybody knew why.

Until one day, she noticed a pool sketch on her colleague's desk.

"Hey, Ashley, why are you still on the pool? I thought Percy – I mean, Mr. Jackson – was satisfied!"

Ashley went red, then pale.

"Well, yeah, but… You know…" she stuttered, "I just wanted to try some stuff out… I don't think we did everything we could…"

"Oh yeah, I must agree on that! I don't know how Percy accepted our proposal, but anyway… "she shrugged. "Actually, he never talks about the pool, I wonder how the construction goes… I'll ask him tonight "she smiled.

Ashley nodded awkwardly and left quickly, but Annabeth didn't notice the awkwardness, because she was on her little cloud since she was with Percy.

One Wednesday, she went to lunch with her friends, and realized she forgot her purse at her desk. She excused herself and left the other girls. When she entered the office, she was quite surprised to hear voices coming from Meyer's office, as it was lunch time. She was even more surprised to recognize, as she came closer, the two voices. Percy was here? Why would he be here? He's not working with the firm anymore. But if it was for her, why wouldn't he text or call her? There was definitely something odd going on here, and Annabeth didn't like not knowing. She carefully walked to her boss's door and put her ear against it. She could barely hear the conversation

"No, I understand, Mr. Jackson, but how long...?"

"John, we went through that. As long as Annabeth is here, she mustn't know I still work with you. It would compromise our relationship and I do not want that. Am I clear?"

Annabeth thought about kicking the door down and punching the both of them. She thought about all the ways she could kill them and get away with it. She nearly destroyed the glass walls to murder them. But she managed to contain her anger, and just walked away. Except this time, she didn't mind making noise with her heels. She meant to.

Percy stopped mid conversation. He heard a noise. It was lunchtime, nobody was supposed to be here. It was probably just a stupid assistant who forgot her money, but he still wanted to be sure. He went to open the door, and, in the corridor, he saw Annabeth walking away. There was so much anger in those steps, it could only mean one thing: she knew. That also meant he was in big trouble. Damn it! He ran after her and grabbed her arm. When he crossed her eyes, he regretted everything he had done: she was going to kill him. To be fair, he intended to confess his stupid actions when the pool was done, but obviously, he had to play plan B.

"Blondie I finally find you! This stupid John didn't want me to disturb you, but I am so glad you're here! I wanted to take you on a… a lunch date! How great would that be, uh?"

Annabeth's eyes threw literal lightning bolts at him. He shuddered.

"No need, Jackson. I heard everything. Go away before I murder you with a stapler."

And she turned away. She was terrifying, and Percy was finding that so hot. He shook his head. Now was definitely not the time for that. Okay, plan C: confessing and hoping she could forgive.

"I screwed up! He screamed. I know I did! And honestly, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to be with you, Blondie!"

She turned around, still looking like and Ice Queen ready to freeze him on spot.

"There were other ways, Jackson. You could have waited for the pool to be done. That would have been reasonable. Actually, that's what anyone would have done. But no, you had to play with me. And take down everyone with you. All my colleagues are going to think I'm a fool. And maybe I am. After all, I fell for a fraud."

Her voice was so calm it broke Percy's heart. He didn't think this little lie would hurt her. He thought she would find it cute, it proved he was ready to do anything to be with her. And that was the case. That's when he realized something very important.

"Annabeth, you don't understand. I love you. I couldn't stay away from you. I couldn't be reasonable, because that's what love does to you. It makes you silly. You think it's all a joke to me? It's not. I didn't think you'd be mad because I thought it'd make you realize how much I care about you. How passionate I am."

Suddenly, little "aww"s brought him back to reality and he noticed Annabeth's friends at the door, watching them. He didn't even notice them, and he didn't care. They were witnesses. She couldn't murder him with witnesses around. He finally dared looking at her, and what he saw broke his heart even more.

Annabeth was crying. Not the ugly sobbing when you just got dumped, no. she was to classy for that. Tears were running down her cheeks, but her lips were still. She was gorgeous. Her chin was soaked, and her cheeks were red, but she didn't break.

"Do you even know what you're saying? What impact your words have on me? You can't just make a love declaration when you're in trouble because of yourself. That's not how a relationship works. A loving relationship is based on trust and communication" she said. "When you get that, we can talk."

And she left the office. Leaving him alone and stunned, in the middle of an expecting audience. He felt like a zebra in front of lions: he had to run away as fast as possible.

Annabeth was outraged. She knew the lie wasn't a big deal. Piper thought it was cute. But she couldn't bear the fact that her whole relationship, the first serious one she's ever had, was based on a stupid lie that made her look like a moron in front of her entire firm. It was simply unacceptable. She wasn't much of a romantic and she didn't care about the "meant to be". If he couldn't seduce her without lies, then he wasn't the one. And there was something else that bothered her. She hated lies. If he lied about that, who knew what else he lied about? His missing father? His friends? His childhood? The fact that he loved her? Everything? Maybe he had an affair? How could she know, she was obviously too naïve to date him?

She let herself fall on her couch, exhausted. She didn't take the bus because she needed to evacuate the anger energy, and now her feet hurt like hell. She was feeling very lost now that she was calmer. Did she just dump him? In front of everyone? Oh gods. Oh gods. Did he really love her? Did he mean it?

 _No Annabeth! You mustn't fall for another lie!_

She could almost hear her mother screaming in her head. Not that Athena was good with men, since she was four times divorced, but sometimes, she wasn't wrong. Annabeth had to be careful. Plus she probably loved him too, and that was very dangerous.

After hours of thinking and worrying and crying, Annabeth finally fell asleep on her couch.

Okay, so he screwed up real bad. And for the first time, Percy felt bad about it. He went home and immediately went into his roommate's room.

"Jason?"

"Hmmm?" He was obviously working on some complicated equations, but Percy needed him.

"I did something stupid and I think I lost my soulmate, and it hurts." He whimpered.

Jason turned his chair and sighed.

"Okay. What have you done and do we need pizza?"

"Annabeth knows about the lie. She dumped me. I told her I loved her."

"Pizza it is." Jason said. "Come on buddy. We're going to talk about it and eat and watch Finding Nemo."

Percy only nodded, fighting back tears. Jason put his arm around his shoulders and managed to take him to the living room to order their dinner.

Tonight was the worse night ever for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

For a whole week, Annabeth lived her life like a ghost. She didn't put on any makeup, she didn't brush her hair, she didn't pay attention to her clothes. She was forgetting everything. She was acting slow, which was so unusual for her. Everybody at her firm was worried about her, but she brushed off the comments as if they were flies. When someone would ask her how she was doing, she would just shrug. At the end of the week, Meyer asked her to come in his office. He told her he was worried, he wanted her to take some vacations, but she refused. She needed the job. She was perfectly capable of doing it. He had no reason to worry.

When she was home, alone, it was the worst. She would think of Percy all the time. It was the only thing her stupid brain could think of. Every little object, every show, every moment reminded her of something about him, as if she never lived before him. Piper came a lot, to cook for her and give her a shoulder to cry on.

By the end of the week, Annabeth had decided: she could not let Jackson ruin her life. She was giving him too much power over her. She was stronger than that. She decided to be normal again, she didn't have the right to grieve for an asshole who only played with her heart. It was lesson she would not forget.

Percy was no better than Annabeth. He felt empty, didn't do anything, and the poor Jason had to take care of him all the time.

"But Jason, don't you get it? I'm going to die ALONE! I don't deserve happiness, I had it and I fucked it up. I don't deserve anything good anymore Jason. I ruined my chances in life. I am so SAD Jason!"

Jason didn't wait two weeks to kick Percy out of his comfort zone. He wouldn't let his friend's stupidity ruin his studies. So, one night, he took him out, and pushed him towards a beautiful, dumb bimbo and waited for the magic of alcohol and loud music to happen.

When he left, Percy's tongue was deep in the bimbo's throat and Jason could return to his equations in peace, with a grin on his face.

Annabeth could not believe her eyes. Piper decided to take her out in some stupid bar with some awfully loud music. She knew her friend meant well, and she knew she couldn't have predicted that Percy would be there. Not only was he there, he was also very busy exchanging saliva with a gorgeous brunette, who looked like she had more boobs than brains.

Deep down, she knows she should have left, not make a fuss. After all, she was the one who "broke up". Except they never actually said it. She just told him to come back when he grew up, but apparently, he planned to play it the Peter Pan way. And she just couldn't bear it.

So, she made her way through the wiggling crowd, tapped on Percy's shoulder and punch him in the face. Hard. And then she left, calmer than she ever felt. She could hear Percy yelling in the background, but his words didn't matter. She could finally move on: her ex was a bastard. That felt good to know. He almost grabbed her arm, but she avoided it. She exited the bar and headed towards home. She turned back once, only to see a crying Jackson at the door, the brunette still hanging at his arm. No regrets.

So much regrets. Percy was sadder than ever, and Jason regretted every decision he ever made, especially the one where he threw his stupid roommate in a bar.  
Months passed. Percy didn't get any better. Jason started to really worry when Percy stopped talking. Like literally. He lost his job at the pool after three weeks of not showing up. He only came out of his room to grab some processed food, neglecting the nice meals Jason was making every night.

Jason tried to make him go see a psychiatrist, in vain. Percy had never felt that empty, that useless. His life was pointless, he had nothing to live for, he had no energy at all, and that was probably the only thing that stopped him from committing suicide. Somewhere in his brain, there was a little voice telling him that he was overreacting, that Annabeth wasn't the only girl in the world, that he would found love again. But he didn't hear this little voice, it was lost in the oppressing silence filling his head.

One night, Jason had invited all of his friends, trying to cheer him up. They ordered pizzas and all watched a movie. When the movie ended, Will noticed Percy didn't eat anything and frowned.

"Percy dear, you should eat. You can't let yourself starve to death for a girl, you know."

Percy just shook his head.

"Still not talking, uh?" Nico asked, looking at Jason.

Jason sighed.

"No, he doesn't. I wonder if he even hears us talking." He turned to Percy. "I asked the guys to come to cheer you up, you know. You should try, at least. It can't hurt you," he added with a kind smile.

"Everything hurts."

Jason arched his eyebrow. He was happy Percy finally said something, but the sentence itself didn't reassure him that much.

"You know, break ups go by stages. You are still in the sadness phase, but it will come a time when you will finally accept it, and life will be better, I promise," Will whispered while patting his back.

"Please, Will. Would you ever accept it if Nico dumps you?" Percy snapped. "And you Leo? What about Calypso? What if you tell her you love her more than anything, and her answer is that she can't trust you? Would you accept it? No! No, you wouldn't. So stop it, none of you know what I'm going through!"

Percy got up and left for his room.

Jason started to follow him, but Nico stopped him.

"I got it."

Nico sat next to Percy, bending his mattress. He groaned because the mattress was on the floor and the floor so fucking low.

"Percy, I'm not going to tell you all the stupid cheesy crap my boyfriend would tell you, because I am not a nurse and I have literally no empathy whatsoever. But I want you to know that it's okay to be depressed, it's okay to be an asshole. But it can't last forever. So even if you don't accept it, ever, which I severely doubt, but whatever, you are going to have to live again someday. First of all, because if you don't, Jason is probably going to kick your depressed ass out of this apartment. Second of all, because if you close every door, you're never going to be even a little bit happy. And that, buddy, that fucking sucks. Because you're… what, 21? 22? You can't be a vegetable for your whole life. You're too young. So move your ass dude."

And with that, he got up, groaned again about how the floor was too low, and left the room. Percy stayed there, lying on his bed like a pathetic starfish. And then he realized Nico was right. It was unfair, he should have the right to be happy, even a little bit.

He got up, went back in the living room, took a piece of cold pizza and watched silently the movie playing on the screen. None of the boys said anything. Nico just grinned when Will raised an interrogating eyebrow at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months had passed since Annabeth and Percy broke up. And Annabeth had recovered pretty well, even though for a while, her chest hurt a little whenever she would think of him. But today, at work, her mind wasn't completely focused on the work Meyer gave her. And it wasn't because of Percy. It was because her period was very, very late. Actually, it was three months late exactly.

When she got off work, she ran to the first grocery store she found and bought a pregnancy test for the first time in her life. Once she got home, she read three times the instructions. When she got the results, she ran back to the grocery store and bought two more tests. Then she called Piper.

Whatever she did, there was no changing. The tests were formal: Annabeth was pregnant.

Obviously, it was Percy's. She cried a lot this night. She asked herself several times whether she should get an abortion or not. She asked Piper too. She also wondered if she should tell him. What would he do? She took so much time recovering from him, forgetting him. She was finally happy. And now, she had a baby in her belly.

She waited two days, in denial, acting as if everything was fine. But she noticed the size of her belly. She thought she gained a little weight after her break up, but apparently, Mc Donald was not to blame.

Finally, at 4 am on a Friday night, she took a decision.

His ringtone woke Percy up. It was a ringtone he hadn't heard in months. Annabeth's ringtone. He jumped out of his bed and grabbed his phone. He couldn't believe it: Annabeth texted him!

"Jackson, I need to see you. Now."

He didn't even reply. Still in his pajamas, he took his helmet, jumped on his bike and drove like crazy through the sleeping city, to Annabeth's place. On his way, he thought of every scenario that could lead to his Blondie sending him a text at 4 am. None of them made sense.

He rang her bell, the door buzzed open. He ran through the five floors and knocked, red and out of breath, at her door. She opened the door, and he could have cried to the sight. She was gloriously beautiful, her hair was crazy, she was also wearing pj's, no makeup: she was a goddess. How could he ever think he could get with someone else? He noticed something wrong though: her eyes were red and puffy. She cried. Why did she cry?

"Blondie, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

She didn't answer. Instead, she let him in, closed the door and turned to him. She raised her top to discover her belly. It took him time to understand what she was showing him. Was she worried she gained a little weight? Because that was totally okay with him! And then he realized. She did gain a little weight. But not the way he thought. Her belly was slightly rounder, bit bigger. It had a little bump.

Annabeth was pregnant. With his baby.

He had to focus a lot not to faint. But he didn't feel the fear, the panic he should have felt. Tears ran down his cheeks, but they were not from sadness.

He walked to her, slowly, and took her in her arms. She clenched, and then just let it all go and started sobbing on his shoulder. They slid on the floor, still tangled, and they stayed there like that for nearly an hour, until Percy realized Annabeth had fallen asleep.

He took her in his arms, carried her to the bed, tucked her in and sat there, incapable of sleeping. He caressed her hair, seeing her so peaceful.

What was she going to do? Was she going to keep the baby? Probably, why would she call him otherwise?

Was he ready to be a dad?

And then he thought about it. Whatever she chose, he would be there for her. He was still madly in love with her. And if she decided that they were going to be parents, then yes, he was ready to be a dad. He will be a dad for that baby.

Annabeth woke up, tears dried on her cheeks. She felt strangely happy. She noticed a good smell coming from her kitchen, and she remembered. She had called Percy last night. He came. She made him understood. And then she cried and blackout.

She got up and went to the kitchen, to find Percy trying desperately to cook some pancakes. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Hey Blondie! Thought I'd make you some breakfast, 'cause you're eating for two now aren't you? Gotta feed my girl!"

Tears ran down her cheeks again, but for the first times in days, it wasn't despair or sadness. It was pure happiness. She went to him and hugged him from behind. He then turned and kissed her deeply.

"Annabeth listen to me. If you want me to be there, I'll be there. If you want me to go away, I will too. That would break my heart, but I will too. And if you want me to be a dad but not a boyfriend, that's fine too. Okay?"

She nodded, too touched to speak.

"I love you", she whispered, so low she wasn't even sure he heard her.

But he held her a little tighter and kissed her hair.

"Okay now you go sit on the couch and I bring you the breakfast before it's burned.", he laughed.

She sat there and rubbed her belly.

 _You're gonna be in good hands, darling, I swear._


	7. Chapter 7

It's her wedding day. Annabeth can't believe it. She thought she would never get married, she was way too independent for that. And here she was, staring at herself in the mirror, in awe with her big white dress. She was alone right now, she managed to convince her mother to take Lisa outside for a bit. Annabeth needed time to think.

Percy was so excited. Jason was so exhausted. His bachelor party was the craziest, and he was still a bit hungover. But mostly, he was happy. Very, very happy. Because he was marrying the love of his life.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"DAAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYY!"

"Hey sweetie! Did you mother kick you out?"

"Yes, she did," answered a cold voice.

"Oh, Athena. I didn't know you were there yet. How are you?"

Percy went to his future mother in law to hug her, but she stepped back, a glacial look on her face.

"So. You're marrying my daughter. Finally."

Percy took Lisa in his arms, the little girl couldn't stop playing with his tie.

"Jason can you take her for a minute?" he asked, handing her to his best man.

Jason groaned, but obliged. Percy turned back to the lovely Athena.

"Yes, I am. I know I took my time, but, as you know, your daughter isn't really the married type. I had to be sure I wouldn't end up alone in the street." He grinned.

Athena rolled her eyes, shrugged and just left.

"What an adorable step-mother you have there, Perce. You're gonna have fun!" Jason laughed.

Percy shrugged, and had just the time to open his arms to catch his daughter who decided to jump off her uncle's shoulders.

Lisa was happy. Mommy and Daddy were getting married! Lisa wasn't sure what that meant, but they looked reeeeeeeeaaaaaaally in love, and that was awesome! The old man said something and they kissed! Everybody applauded! She wanted to go with them! She loves them too! But does she have the right to? Her grandma told her to sit still…. But she wanted to go soooo baaaaaad! Oh! Mommy made her a sign? She could GO? Yeessssss!

Lisa was so happy, and so were her parents.


End file.
